The increases in renal hemodynamics after acute protein feeding are often used clinically as an index of "renal reserve" in normal and disease states. However, the physiological mechanisms by which protein feeding alters renal hemodynamics are still not completely understood. Our purpose is to test the hypothesis that voltage-dependent calcium channels are involved in mediating the renal hemodynamic response to a meat meal in normal volunteers.